True Colors
by luckycharms92
Summary: I am a Halliwell, well... that is what everyone tells me. But I know that I am not part the family. Perhaps that is why I left with those strange men and joined them to save the world from the end.
1. Rebecca aka Bekah

Rebecca aka Bekah

_Rebecca Halliwell, an average girl with a not so average life. She never understood why she couldn't have a normal life, but when it came to saving innocents that hardly mattered. Normal life compared to saving people on a daily; it was a no brainer. Although, she did wish she could have a normal like so that people like the most popular guy in school would think she was normal enough to date. Sadly, today was the day she would condemned as the official freak. After all, all hell has finally let loose and who else can help but the Halliwells_?

"Bekah!" Someone was yelling out my name, but I wasn't ready to wake up just yet. I was still too tired to get up to face another hellish day of school.

"Bekah, wake up!"

The same person was yelling out my name again. I simply delved deeper under my covers.

Two hands grabbed onto me and began shaking me awake, but I only groaned. That was until I heard a crash from downstairs. Then I was in full defensive mode: alert and ready to kick some ass.

Not even paying attention to whoever was trying to wake me up earlier, I jumped up and ran out of my room. Whoever tried to wake me up, possibly one of my brothers followed me as I tumbled down the stairs. However, that was possibly the biggest mistake of my life yet.

"Bekah," my mother said startled.

I looked up from my awkward position on the ground, realizing that there were three men around a broken vase. I blinked a few times and realized that it was a false alarm.

'_Crap…'_ I thought to myself as I got up.

"You okay there dear?" my mother asked, although she already knew what made me rush down the stairs.

I smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah, just super hungry."

"Breakfast is ready in the kitchen as always."

I simply smiled again, but I didn't go into the kitchen just yet. Instead I looked at the other three men in the room, none of them my father. However, just as I was examining them, they were doing the same to me.

One of them was huge, almost like bigfoot. He had wavy brown hair, dark eyes and amazing bone structure. I could simply imagine the chiseled abs underneath the plaid shirt and tan jacket. The man next to him was no less handsome than the taller man, but he looked more rugged and shorter, darker hair. Finally, there was the man in the trench coat. One look told me that they were not here to give us any type of good news.

Yet, before I could ask what was going on, my older brother walked down the steps smoothly.

"My dear little sister, have you already embarrassed yourself already?" He asked mockingly. I looked up at him and scowled.

He grinned down at me, but I only rolled my eyes and headed on into the kitchen to eat, completely forgetting about the three men in the foyer.

* * *

This is set many years after the last season of Charmed and right after Lucifer is loose, season 5. Sort of alternative universe? I'm going to keep everyone IC as possible and close to the shows and all, but obviously I'm harldy sticking with the time of everything. Eh.

Hope you enjoyed it. If not tell me in a message or review. I'm sure I need to fix it up. I'm not an excellent writer, still working on it. =)


	2. Almost

Almost

"Bekah, you're up early," said my sister, Prudence. She never liked that name, so I always shortened it to Prue, just like our aunt.

"Yeah," I yawned, "no thanks to Wyatt."

I grabbed up my box of cereal from the cupboard and poured it into an empty bowl since I didn't have the stomach for a big breakfast. Eggs, bacon and pancakes? It was a little too much for me so earlier in the day. Just milk and cereal for me, thank you.

"Hey," I began as I sat down next to Prue. "Who are those guys outside with mom?"

Prue simply shrugged. "No clue, but do tell why you decided to wear that hideous pink shirt with faded yellow pajama pants? It is not a very cute look for you."

I rolled my eyes at her, but didn't argue with her since she knew everything about fashion and beauty related subjects. Of course, I wasn't exactly ugly, but Prue was most definitely the most beautiful girl here.

Well, I was only moderately pretty because of her anyways. Without her fashion tips, I would have been a lost cause. It was nice to have a sister like her around, but she could be annoying too along with the rest of my family.

"Bekah is always cute!" Wyatt chipped in much to my annoyance.

I rolled my eyes at him, knowing he was just trying to get on my nerves. Sadly, it was working as always.

Before I could reply with a smart-ass comment, we all froze; there was a huge crash from inside the living room followed by a groan from our mother.

"The Grandfather clock," we all said in unison.

The kitchen door swung open and in walked in the last Halliwell, Chris. We all turned to look at him as he shook his head. "That clock is always in the shop every other week," he mumbled, "I'm surprised that guy hasn't jacked up the price on us yet."

Wyatt chuckled, "How mad is mom?"

"Pissed off doesn't even begin to describe her mood."

"What happened?" I asked wondering whom mom was going to kill.

"You know that guy in the dark jacket?" Chris said as he piled on pancakes and egg onto his plate. We all nodded. "He bumped into it 'accidently.'"

I raised any eyebrow at him, knowing that he didn't believe that.

"How does someone bump into that huge thing accidently?" Prue didn't believe it either. "Especially someone as cute as him."

"Just because he is cute, does not mean he is smooth like me," Wyatt said proudly.

Prue and I exchanged looks, smiled and then began laughing. However, mother walked in fussing and fuming. All four of us exchanged looks before jumping up and rushing into the foyer.

There were the three men standing as still as stone; Chris walked back into the kitchen, most likely to tell mom that she should unfreeze them soon. Prue walked back to finish her breakfast and Wyatt stood there for a while longer with me.

"Hey, do you wanna play a prank on them?" He nudged me in the side.

I shook my head at first; but looking back at all three, knowing they would be frozen for at least a whole hour made me rethink the offer. How could I give up an opportunity like this?

At least that is what I thought until our father walked in. He frowned at the frozen people, but his eyes widened when he turned to the man in the trench coat.

He looked at Wyatt and me in fear. "What happened? Why are they frozen?"

"Mom did it." I shrugged.

"Piper! Piper," Dad called out, a hint of fear in his voice.

Wyatt glanced down at me, as if I knew what was going on, but I only shrugged as I moved out of the way for mom to get through.

"What, Leo?" She snapped, clearly still irritated.

"You froze Castiel! An angel of God; he is of a higher order than white lighters!" Dad shouted. He was freaking out over what seemed to me to be nothing.

Mom growled, "Well how was I supposed to know? Not like he told me."

"Piper," Dad whined, "unfreeze him before all heaven lashes out at us."

"For one angel?" I scoffed.

"For an angel of God-"

"So, I'm not special?" Wyatt pouted all of a sudden.

"Piper-"

"Wait-"

"Okay, okay!" Mom threw her hands up in surrender. With one gesture, she unfroze the three men; they all spun around, trying to wrap their mind around the fact there were more people in foyer now. Yet, none of them understood how they got there until the one in the trench coat, spotted Dad.

"Leo? Were you not an Elder last time we met?" The angel had a deep, scratchy voice that went rather nicely with his appearance. Although, I thought an angel's voice was supposed to sound as sweet and silky as honey.

"That was years ago, Castiel," Dad said with a frown. "You didn't hear?"

Castiel slowly turned his head to my mother and then back to Dad before saying, "I do not believe I need to hear anything. You gave up your wings for a witch." He seemed to spit out that last part as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

I crossed my arms and clenched my jaw. "Hey, you have a problem with witches?"

"Yes I do," he stated plainly.

"Cas," one of the other guys said, quickly intervening. "Sorry, excuse him. He is very straightforward; he doesn't understand the meaning of being polite. Also, he has short-term memory, since he seems to have forgotten that we will need your family's help with a big issue. So, now you two run along so we can talk to your mommy and daddy."

I looked up at Wyatt and we both raised an eyebrow.

"Um…" Wyatt looked back at the others. "I'm twenty-two, I think I can stay. Bekah, you will have to leave."

"I'm almost 18, why should I leave?" I snapped. "I'm almost legally an adult…"

"Almost is never good enough." Wyatt patted my head, directing me back into the kitchen. I elbowed him in the ribs and stood next to Dad, knowing he would never dismiss me. He was all for treating everyone as equals in the household, which included letting us in on serious occasions.

The guy in the dark jacket, who had spoken down to me earlier, seemed as if he was about to say something, but Mom cut in first.

"Wyatt, go gather your brother and sister from the kitchen. Family meeting right now."

* * *

I don't own Charmed or Supernatural; wouldn't be on this site if I did...well I wouldn't be typing fanfiction if I owned either. Eh.

Hope whoever is reading this likes it. I know the first chapter wasn't great, hopefully this is better~

Please review, my muse starves without them. Be harsh or nice; I'm a big girl, I can handle it. =)


	3. Family Matters

Family Matters

"I'm going to be late for class," Chris whined. He was the only who actually cared about classes; the rest of us were happy to miss the first hour of school. Well, I was at least since chemistry in the morning was hardly fun. Moreover, I was still in high school, my siblings were all in college. Well, Wyatt was already in graduate school, while Prue just started. Chris was almost done, but he was looking into furthering his studies, also going to graduate school.

Thank fully, it's my last year of high school. After this year, it's going to be travelling the world before college…that is if my parents will let me.

"Dude, so what?" said the one in the darker jacket. "It's not the end of the world."

"For Chris, yes it is," Prue giggled. I raised an eyebrow at her, but bit my lip from saying much else. However, the guy smirked at her, causing her to giggle even more.

"Oh God," I mumbled, sitting down with my siblings on the white couch as my parents stood. The guests sat down in the seats.

"Hey," Castiel barked. "Do not take the Lord's name in vain."

"Sorry, not religious." I rolled my eyes.

"Bekah-"

"Cas-"

"What?" Castiel and I asked in unison. We looked at each other, but I looked away first because he was glaring at me as I was dirt on his shoe.

I changed my mind; I'd rather be at school than around some religious man…an angel. At school I would be ignored for whatever I muttered under my breath, here I was condemned.

"Let's be civil here, especially if you want our help," mom said in a soft tone. "Listen, my sisters and I have spent most of our lives getting rid of the source of evil. I do not want my children to give up their lives doing the same."

"Your source of evil is nowhere as great as Lucifer. He created your daemons-"

"Exactly why I do not want my children to be a part of it," she said strictly. I knew that tone of voice; she used it whenever she had her mind set on something. Nothing will change her mind, not even an angel.

"If you do not help, there will be hell on earth."

"I am sorry to hear that-"

"Mom," Wyatt said frowning. "Innocents will die."

"Wyatt, they are lying. If he truly is an angel of God, nothing that bad will happen." Mom shook her head, but we could tell that she just didn't want us to fight in a big battle. She didn't completely like the idea of her own children out there fighting.

"He is a fallen angel," said Bigfoot.

Well, I didn't know his name; I had to resort to giving him a nickname.

"Fallen angel?" I grinned.

"Sam-"

"Look," Bigfoot began, "there is only a handful of hunters and one fallen angel to fight off these daemons, the horsemen and Lucifer. Please, we need your help."

"Horsemen?" Mom's eyes widened in surprise. "No one mentioned horsemen before." She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "No, my children will not be a part of this. Absolutely not."

"Mom, end of the world," Prue said slowly. "We have no choice."

"No," she repeated, shaking her head even more. Mom avoided all eye contact with us, but looked over at Dad. "Leo, tell them."

Dad frowned with that look that both agreed and disagreed with Mom. "Well, Piper, end of the world. What else can we do?"

"Leo, they have heaven on their side. They do not need my children."

"Piper, come on," said Bigfoot, Sam. "You know us. You can trust us."

"You know them?" Prue asked confused. I tilted my head to the side, wondering how they knew my mother.

"Your mom and aunts helped out our father years back. She knew us when we were kids," Sam said quickly. However, he wasn't looking at Prue; his focus was my mother. He was determined to convince her to let us join them in hunting down daemons, as if we didn't already do that.

Hell, the daemons simply walked right on in ready to be vanquished by us four.

"I will not have my children-"

"You keep saying your children, but only three of them are truly yours," Castiel said suddenly.

I scoffed, "Oh really?"

"Yes really, whore of hell," he growled at me.

"Watch your mouth!" Wyatt roared suddenly at the man in the trench coat. I simply closed my eyes as my family went into defensive mode for me.

Before, I never understood why they were like this with me; almost treating me as if I were as fragile as a glass butterfly, but I wasn't fragile. I was strong mentally and physically. None of them knew the extent of my powers, not even I knew but I had them. I wasn't a witch; I was a daemon.

I wasn't sure how I was adopted into this family, but I knew I wasn't actually a part of it no matter how much they argued otherwise.

Perhaps that is why I watched the three men start to leave with a heavy heart. They were my escape even if one of them hated me.

I needed an escape from all the lies; it was tiring to keep up a façade as big as this one. Although, I did think they were my family in a certain way; not blood, but close enough. They took me in and raised me, but I couldn't stay here any longer.

"Wait!" I yelled out, standing up suddenly. The three men paused and my family stood still, all eyes turned on me. I didn't look at anyone in my family though, too scared to see the shocked expression to appear soon. "I want to help."

* * *

Don't own Charmed or Supernatural...that should be painfully obvious though...


	4. Don't Blink

Don't Blink

I wasn't about to let my perfect chance to escape my family and live my own life about to slip out the door. I loved the Halliwell's, they took me and I was a part of the family in one way. However, I had to escape. They fought demons, but hardly allowed me to part of the fights in fear that I would change sides because I was one. Nature versus nurture. I will prove to them that I was not any other demon once I helped save the world.

"I want to help," I repeated since everyone was gawking at me.

"Great!" said one of the brother's, the one in the black jacket.

"No!" Mother growled at the man before frowning at me. "Rebecca, no. You are not going."

I faltered for a bit, but felt a hand grasp my shoulder and squeeze it lightly. I looked up to see Wyatt look down at me with a stern face, but I could see the sad smile in his eyes. "I'm going too," he said stonrgly, almost as if for the both of us.

"No one is going," Mom's voice sounded as if it was going to break at any moment. "Leo, tell them."

"Piper, we can't force them to stand by and watch their world go down the drain," he replied with pained expression. He was torn between keeping his family together and safe and saving the world. It was the duty of the Halliwells to protect innocents no matter the cost, but it was always hard to do so especially when it involved their own children.

Chris stood up. "I have school, but I guess I'm going too," he sighed, but I smiled lightly at him. He returned it. Looking around, Prue simply nodded.

"You know I'm in," she said simply as Mom began shaking her head, crossing her arms.

"No, not my family-"

"Mom, you're going to have to let us go fight our own demons," Wyatt said. "We've been fighting them for a while now anyways."

I looked at the floor when Wyatt talked about demons. It was as if my own 'family' would not accept the fact that I was one too, just not an evil one.

"You never faced a horseman-"

"That's why we have to go," Chris said quickly. "What doesn't kill us can only make us stronger, right?"

"No, Phoebe and I almost lost Prue to the horsemen-"

"But you guys got her back and only became powerful through that experience," Chris replied, but I closed my eyes. I knew this conversation would simply keep going back and forth between our mother and us. That's why I walked over to mom, hugged her and then blinked out of the room.

* * *

I wasn't sure how it happened, but they found me before I had to try to find them; blindly walking around San Francisco in search of the brothers and the angel. They said it that my family had tried to find me with some crystal, but that only worked for actual witches, not demons. Yet, the angel was able to find me because he could sense my filth from miles away.

I scowled at him. "It's going to be a pleasure working with you, ain't it?"

Castiel scowled at me.

"I'm Dean, and that's my brother, Sam," the one in the darker jacket said, re-introducing himself and his brother. I nodded in greeting. "You're mother is pissed."

I shrugged, but inside I was dying a little. "I need to help in some way. I can't sit by and watch the world go to hell."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked slowly; he looked like he was more than ready to take me home.

"Yes," I said sharply.

Dean grinned. "Let's go."

* * *

Still don't Supernatural or Charmed...please review. PLEASE! I'm happy people are putting this on story alert or putting it in their favorites, but I would like to know what I'm doing wrong or right...please?


	5. The Prices We Have to Pay

"So, what are your magical abilities?" Dean asked over his shoulder.

I was sprawled out in the back seat of his car, an Impala. The car smelled like fast food combined with leather. An interesting smell, but I didn't really care in the end.

"Um, everything?" I said, unsure how to answer that question.

"I mean, do you cast spells, create dolls for people? Hex bags? What?" He asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look at me through the rearview mirror. I simply grinned.

"I can blink, a type of transportation for me," I began with a sigh. "Um, I can cast spells, shoot fireballs and levitate."

It was funny really, I could cast spells, but not from the Book of Shadows. If anything, I was never allowed to touch it or be near it since demons couldn't touch the book. I had tried one night against my parent's wishes, that's when I found out that I was a demon, the book would not come anywhere near me. Of course, I never told anyone about my midnight adventure to the attic, letting my family blame it on some demon breaking in for the book.

"So, you're a demon that kills demons," Sam said slowly, almost emphasizing on certain parts of it. "Are you sure we can trust you?"

"Are you trying to compare her to Ruby?" Dean scoffed. This led them to bicker, allowing me to drift off to sleep for a little while. Luckily, that angel wasn't here in the car with us; apparently, I offended him. Screw him; I got the whole back seat of the car to myself. Doesn't get better than that.

* * *

"Er, you can sleep on that bed, I'll sleep on that one and Sam on the couch," Dean said, but added cheekily. "Unless you want to bunk together." He winked at me.

"Um, I think that's bordering onto illegal," I said as I walked past him. He laughed, joking about that bit. He nodded and threw his bag onto the bed while Sam walked over to the small, uncomfortable looking couch. I frowned since the couch was too small for him.

We were in some motel, still in California but no longer in San Francisco. The shabby curtains, awful bedspread and stained carpets made me homesick. I wished I were in my clean room that smelled all nice and summery because mom…Piper would fix it up nicely for me after I left for school in the morning. She knew that I enjoyed the smell of flowers, grass and, oddly enough, the heat of summer in San Francisco. Moreover, my room made me feel safe, this motel room made me feel as if I were some...

"Would you like it if I slept on the couch instead?" I asked Sam, walking over to him. I had to distract myself for a little while. Didn't want to think about what I had left behind for too long.

Sam looked up and shook his head. "No, you sleep on the bed. I'll be fine."

"Please, let me sleep on the couch. Honestly, you're too big for such a small thing. I think the bed would be better for you," I said quickly.

"No-"

"Sam, I insist. I can't sleep on that bed knowing what I know about mangy motels." I was lying. I didn't know squat about motel rooms, but I wasn't going to let Bigfoot sleep on some mini couch thing for the night. It just didn't look comfortable at all.

"Rebecca," Sam began, but I held my hand up to stop him.

"We can do this all night," I yawned. "But I want sleep and you're in my bed."

Sam partly scoffed and partly laughed, but realized I was being serious and got off the couch. I immediately lay down, turned my back to the brothers and tried to go to sleep. It was rather hard because I could not stop thinking about my family. I was happy I was gone, but at the same time, I was homesick. I already missed Wyatt and his cockiness along with everyone else...Oh, what have I done?

* * *

"Hey, sleeping beauty," someone said on the other side of the room. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey."

"Dean, put a shirt on," the other hissed. "We've got a girl with us now."

"She's a big girl, I'm sure she'll like it."

I smiled wryly, but didn't turn to face the brothers yet. I hadn't slept much last night, too homesick to get a goodnight's sleep. However, I got at least one hour before Dean's voice penetrated whatever small sleep state I was in.

"Think she's awake?" Dean asked softly.

"She doesn't look like she is-"

"Morning boys," I said as I turned to face them.

"Ah, our witch is awake!"

"Dean!" Sam warned, worried about offending me. I simply laughed.

"So, breakfast?" I asked, trying to get my mind off my family.

"There's a diner a mile down the road from here," Dean replied with a grin. "Fresh up because I hear they have some good bacon."

I wrinkled my nose up in disgust, but got off the couch and stretched. Just then, I realized that I didn't have any clothes to change into; all I had was the clothes on me at the moment because I blinked out on my family so hastily. Perhaps it wasn't the smartest move on my part…

It was almost as if Sam read my mind because he handed me one of his over sized shirts with a shrug. "Didn't see you pack any clothes when you left your family, you can borrow this for now. Dean has money, illegal, but he has some. We can go to some store and get you some clothes."

I looked at the shirt he had handed to me and laughed as I hung it against my body. It looked almost like a potato sack on me, causing me laugh even more at the situation. My laughs soon turned to sobs. If I were home, I wouldn't have to deal with worrying about where I would get clothes. I wouldn't have to wear a potato sack because I was so hasty to leave. I wouldn't have had to give up a whole night's sleep because I was homesick. I wouldn't have had to sleep on a couch either. There was a lot of thing I wouldn't have done or will do if I was still at home, one of those things was doing some good to prove myself.

I guess this is the price I have to pay.

* * *

I know a lot of this was whining on her part, but the girl is just homesick. Hope everyone still likes it~ Please review! Thank you to xXPrettyDisturbedXx for the review =)


	6. Getting Along

I waved at Castiel, earning a scorching glare from him. If only looks could kill.

Dean had called him before we went out for breakfast, telling him where we would be for the morning in case he needed to find us. It seemed he came just to keep an eye on me since last time a female demon was involved neither brother handled it well.

We were at the diner, Dean sitting next me on one side and Sam and Castiel on the opposite. Sadly, Castiel was directly across from me with a scowl burdening that handsome face of his. I might as well have stayed home and gone to school because I always received looks like that there.

No, the students didn't know what I was, just that I was abnormal and no one really ever liked me. Wyatt was popular because he was good looking, Chris was the rebel slash nerd, Prue was the pretty one and then there was me, Rebecca.

Freaky Becky.

I didn't really mind all too much; a person gets used to it after a little while. Moreover, it wasn't as if I didn't have _any_ friends at all. There were a few, but none of them really stuck around since I was constantly mothered –and smothered- by my family. It's hard for kids to get close to me when my family practically chased everyone away, somehow managing people to think I was a freak.

"So, what's going down after breakfast?" I asked, ignoring Castiel's glares.

"Um, we drive on out of California and onto a small town where our kind of stuff is going down," Dean said with a mouthful of food. Only reason I understood any of it was that Wyatt was the same way.

"Your kind of stuff?" I asked confused.

"You understood that?" Sam cut in, but I waved his question off by simply saying 'Wyatt.'

"Yeah, someone was killed in a quaint little town in Ohio." Dean grinned teasingly before taking another bite of his breakfast sandwich.

"Ah, thank you for the details," I sighed, rolling my eyes at him.

"Before you go anywhere, I have to mark her," Castiel said still glaring at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, deciding I would let him explain with any verbal prompts from me.

Sam and Dean traded glances, something I didn't like at all. "Um," Sam began, "you sure a demon can handle the mark of an angel?"

"Wait, why does she need one?" Dean asked worriedly.

Castiel seemed to grimace even more so. "You two need to still be hidden and if demons find out that you have another demon with you, they'll be able to track you down through her. She needs to be hidden as well."

Sam looked as if he was going to say something in my defense, but I stopped him. "Fine, do it."

"Rebe-

"No, I didn't join you guys to only end up slowing you down. If he needs to mark me, then go ahead."

"You didn't join us either to die before actually helping us. We don't need a dead witch on our hands, especially a Halliwell," Dean growled.

"Demon, she's a demon," Castiel spat.

I grimaced slightly at the angel, but kept my mouth shut…well, trying to at least. Instead, I stood up and walked over to Castiel since we were both on outer seats of the booth. He looked up at me as I simply grabbed him by the front of his trench coat and pulled him up. "Do your worst, _angel_," I said through gritted teeth.

Sam and Dean tried to convince me that it wasn't worth it. They would handle Lucifer if it came down to it since they now had me, but I wasn't to lead the true source of all evil to them because I wouldn't take on some marks…

* * *

"So, how is this going to work?" I asked once we made it back to the motel with Castiel. Well, we actually left the brothers behind because they began to cause a ruckus about the whole thing. I blinked and he flew, I think. Either way, there we were a lone in that motel room; me ready for whatever that was coming or at least I hoped I was ready.

Castiel didn't say anything as he reached out for my chest, I instinctively moved out of his reach. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What? Not going to buy me a drink first," I said cheekily.

Castiel grimaced as he moved right in front of my face and touched my stomach.

It was as if a thousand knives were inside me, carving something onto my bones. I let out a scream as I fell to the floor clutching my stomach. Hot tears spilled onto my cheeks as I kept screaming and screaming from the pain. Oh god, the pain. Not only was it inside, it was hurting outside as well; the skin on my stomach was burning.

Meanwhile, Castiel moved back and grimaced at the sight. He watched, but hearing her scream and seeing her writhe in pain on the ground was very unsettling for him. Even though he knew she was a demon, a whore of hell, she acted and looked as if any ordinary human.

"Rebecca!" Dean yelled as he barged into the room. "Castiel, take the marks off of her!"

"I can't," he replied straightforwardly.

"You can't or you won't?" Sam said, right behind his brother. They both knelt on either side of me, wanting to help but not sure what to do. Sam tried to hold me; I held onto him sobbing, begging him to take away the pain. And then, I passed out.

* * *

"Look, we didn't abuse her and we never would. She's our little cousin spending the weekend with us," someone yelled from somewhere. I wasn't sure; my eyes were still closed and I was very unwilling to wake up. I was scared that I was actually down in hell and I was making up the voices in my head.

"This here is Rebecca Halliwell, we called her parents and they are on their way here," the other person informed. "Please come with us and we will see if your story checks out."

"Rebecca! Rebecca!" a voice familiar voice called out my name, but I was still unwilling to open my eyes.

"Wake up, whore," said that voice that belonged to the person who did this to me. My eyes snapped open and I sat up in my bed, but no one was there.

Wait, bed?

I looked around and groaned when I realized where I was. Linoleum floors, bright white walls and that gross smell of over cleaning and sick people; yeah, I was in the hospital.

Outside my window, I saw Sam and Dean being dragged away forcefully by two uniformed men. I jumped out of bed, but regretted immediately when I fell to the floor and couldn't get up. That pain was back, but not as intense as before. No, this time it was simply my bones on fire.

Clutching my stomach, I struggled to stand up and walk out of my room. "Dean, Sam," I called out hoarsely.

"Hey, you shouldn't be out of your bed, miss," said a nurse running over to help me.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed at her, causing her to freeze on the spot.

"Ma'am," she said shocked.

"Stay away!" I raised my hand towards her and she flew five into the air. I did the same to the guys that were now running towards me. The guards that were holding onto Sam and Dean let go of them, pulling out their gun and aiming at me. However, I blinked, appearing behind the brothers, grabbed onto them and blinked once again.

* * *

I had passed out again after blinking the brothers to safety. Too much energy that I didn't have was put into use. Passing out on the brothers forced them to worry over me and the scene I had just caused.

Even though I had done a good deed, I put us all in danger since the security cameras must have caught me on tape.

Then again, there were the cleaners…but…would they clean after me, a demon? I didn't know; mom never really filled me on the details about them and I couldn't really read about them in the Book of Shadows.

It was odd. I didn't know if I was full demon or simply half…I mean, I could cast spells…then again, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I knew Castiel would be more than happy to tell me, but I didn't really want to find out. I was happy in my partial ignorance.

"Rebecca?" someone said, but I didn't want to wake up again. I was too tried to get up, moreover I was scared Castiel was ready carve more angelic symbols into my ribs.

"Should we just take her home? We're not too far from the Halliwell manor," the other one replied.

"Perhaps she is too young to handle this kind of stuff-"

"We didn't even face anything yet-"

"No, just Cas carved those damn symbols into her against our wishes," the first one growled.

"She asked for it," said a third guest, causing me to cringe slightly. I knew that I probably got what I deserved for being so rash, but that pain had scarred me in a way that no other experience has.

This is coming from a girl who has faced demons five times stronger than her.

"Doesn't mean you do it! She's only seventeen-"

"And a demon-"

"A teenager, Cas. She's only a teenager, very cocky, but a teenager. She isn't immortal and we have to treat her with care. I don't even want to imagine what her mother, brothers, sister and aunts will do to us if she ever gets hurt."

"Well, she's alive, meaning that she isn't pure evil or the seals also work for demons. Either way, you two should be moving," that angel said as if not taking into considerations what Sam or dean had said to him.

"We can't move her-"

"Then you must leave her. I'll watch over her until she gets better."  
I opened my eyes and sat up quickly only to fall off the bed I was on. However, I had to show them that I was okay; do something, anything! I didn't want an angel that hated my guts to 'watch over me.' I wasn't stupid. He wouldn't take care of me, a demon.

"Rebecca, you're up," Bigfoot said surprised. He walked over to my side to help me up and put me back into bed, but I stopped him.

"Yeah, I'm up and ready." I tried to sound strong, but the second he let go of me, I fell back onto the ground.

"I would hardly call that being 'up.'" Dean frowned at me.

I struggled to get up on my feet and managed with the help of the edge of the bed and-unfortunately- Castiel. He grudgingly helped me to my feet and I _grudgingly_ held back an urge to punch the jerk.

"See, I'm up," I said jerking my arm out of the angel's grip.

"With the help of Cas," Sam scoffed. "You're not going anywhere until you get better."

"But I'm fine and it's the apocalypse," I said quickly, hardly thinking about what I was saying. It sort of just rushed out of my mouth. "I mean, we can't sit around the motel and worry over a little thing like me-"

"But you're our responsibility now and-"

"And so is the whole world."

"We're not leaving you."

I sighed and glanced at Castiel, who was actually frowning deeply at the brothers instead of glaring at me. Whoops, talked too soon. Those dark eyes were soon trained on me with a hard glare.

"Castiel will watch over me," I said while smiling my 'cocky' smile at him. Then, with the same cocky nature that I must have gotten from Wyatt, I put an arm around Castiel's shoulders and shot a smile at the brothers. "We'll have fun. Don't worry. You go fight and when I get better, I'll blink on over to wherever the hell you two are."

Castiel seemed to be very uncomfortable or disgusted with the fact that I was touching him since he froze up when I put my arm around his shoulders so casually.

"Yeah," he finally said after a long moment's pause, "we'll have…fun."

Dean and Sam looked at us unbelievingly, causing me to start wondering if whatever the angel did to me was making me lose my mind. I mean, stay with the demon hating angel; what the hell was I thinking? Perhaps that was the problem. I wasn't thinking.

Oh, well. How bad could it be?

* * *

Eh, not the best...but it gives some time for them to maybe bond and talk? Who knows? Except for me of course...um review please? I know this isn't dreadfully exciting or anything, but I'm working on it...


End file.
